Attack of the Ramen People
by heads-and-tails
Summary: Why is everyone in town so happy? Why are Sasuke and Naruto the only ones not affected by the happiness? Find out in this hilarious journey to stop the Ramen People.
1. Why Are You So Happy

Attack of the Ramen People

A/N: Hey people, it's me Heads. Tails couldn't come tonight so I'll speak on her behalf.

This story kept us laughing for about an hour as we made and some things will be messed up. But hey, it is our first fanfic. If there are any problems, let me know, see ya!

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or ramen.**

Chapter 1: Why Are You so Happy?

It was an early spring morning when Sasuke noticed that something was wrong. He couldn't tell how he knew it; he just had a weird feeling. He was about to go out and train when he noticed a note on his door as he left.

It said, 'Sasuke, meet me at the bridge for a spar. P.S. I'm gonna win, believe it! – Uzumaki Naruto'

'Stupid dope,' thought Sasuke as he left for the bridge.

Bridge…

"Hey Sauke, thought you didn't find my letter for a minute there!" shouted Naruto as Sasuke walked up.

"Let just start already," said Sasuke but before he could even get into a fighting stance, a girl walked up. It was Sakura.

"Hey Sakura!" yelled Naruto as she came closer. Naruto then noticed that her eyes looked like they were glazed. "Is everything ok, Sakura?"

"Hey guys," she said in a voice that sounded like she was a robot. "I'm happy, are you happy?"

"OOOOOOK. But why did we have to that you're happy?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm happy, I'm happy, I'm happy, I'm happy," Sakura said as walked zombie-like toward Naruto.

"O MY GOD! She's like a zombie or something!" screamed Naruto as he saw Sakura come even closer.

"I'll take care of this," declared Sasuke as he pulled out a kunai. When he threw it, it landed with a sickening thud to Sakura's right temple.

"SASUKE! WHY DID YOU DO THAT! YOU KILLED HER!" Naruto half asked and half yelled as Sakura's body fell to the ground.

"Because she some kinda livin' dead, you said that yourself," said Sasuke. Just then, Sakura stood up, pulled the knife out of her head, and healed in no time.

"How can she heal fatal wounds like a demon can!" shouted Sasuke as he ran from the undying girl. Naruto just stood there in fear.

"Kill Naruto, I'm happy, kill Naruto, I'm happy, kill Naruto, I'm happy," chanted Sakura as she walked forwards. Naruto, who was really afraid now, ran as fast as he could.

(Sasuke's POV)

"What's goin' on?" yelled a bewildered Sasuke as he encountered a zombie-like Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Chouji, and Ten-ten.

"I'M HAPPY!" rang their voices in unison as the Uchina tried to kill them.

"Why won't you die!" screamed Sasuke as he pulled out two giant shuriken. "Demon Wind Shuriken, Windmills of Shadows!" He then threw the big weapons with all his might and cut all of them in half. The bodies fell as ten halves, but they rejuvenated as five. As the five zombie ninjas came closer, he thought, 'How can they do that? Most importantly, how long can I last like this?

To Be Continued… 

A/N: Sorry that it wasn't that long but we try. Anyway, the next chapter will be longer if you give us reviews. : ) v


	2. Who are you?

Attack of the Ramen People

A/N: Sorry ch.1 was short and all but we promise that ch.2 will be longer. Plus, this chapter is mostly about Naruto and… a NEW character! But we are not telling you who it is, we want you to either figure it out, or find out!

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Naruto because if we did, it would be too scary to read or watch.

Chapter 2: "Who are you?"

(Sasuke's POV)

As Sasuke ran from the "happy zombie ninja, he ran right to the west entrance to the village. 'I don't think the will follow me that far,' he thought as he felt a bug crawl up his arm. He swatted it and then he felt one bite his ear. 'Ow,' thought Sasuke as he sat for a rest.

(Naruto's POV)

As Naruto ran from the zombie Sakura, all he could hear is, "I'm happy, kill Naruto, I'm happy, kill Naruto." He ran to the east entrance of the village. He sat down and pulled a candy bar out.

He sat there and ate the chocolate as he thought, 'Why is Sakura, acting strange? I mean, she has never acted like this before, even around Sasuke!'

As he finished his treat, he heard a voice ring across the silence (the new character). It said in a slow and faint tone, _'Naruto… Naruto…,'_ then, _'NARUTO!'_

"Whaaaa…?" he screamed as he saw no one. "Who are you?" He shook his head back and forth as he hit a tree out of confusion. "Tell me who you are!"

'_What do you mean, who am I!'_ shouted a familiar voice from inside Naruto's head.

"Is that you Sakura? Is that the real you or the zombie you?" he asked the trees as he looked for the weird girl.

'_No, it's the Tooth Fairy. OF COARSE IT'S ME YOU STUPID BAKA!'_ said the bodiless Sakura as Naruto looked even more for her. _'You baka!_ _I'm in your head!'_

"My head? How are you in my head?" he asked. "You were just a psycho bitch a second ago."

'_WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!'_ screamed Sakura as Naruto's head started pounding. He ran around holding his head as she said, _'Serves you right. Anyway, I'm not the real Sakura, I'm her thoughts.'_

"May I ask how did her thoughts get inside of me?" he asked as the pain eased away and he sat down on a near log.

'_Well, it happen when a bug bite Sakura. She thought nothing of it until she realized that her chakra was locked up. She was really scared and ran to the hospital when she suddenly stopped in the road and a weird looking worm entered her brain. It took control of her and said to me before it kicked me that slaves didn't need thoughts, so it made me independent and released me,'_ she explained as Naruto counted the things that happened.

"So a bug took control of Sakura, made her thoughts like a real person, and kicked you out of her head! No wonder you've been a bitch!" he said.

'_STOP CALLING ME A BITCH AND I MIGHT NOT HURT YOU!'_ she yelled in his head as she caused the pain to return. Naruto ran around in circles the pain increased. He only stopped when he felt a bug bite him.

"Ow!" he yelled as he crushed the bug. _'You were just bitten, weren't you?'_ asked the new Sakura. "Uhh… Yes."

'_Oh, well we're screwed,'_ she said as she hummed in his head. _'Now that the bug has bitten you, no more chakra! Oh, you can call me Inner Sakura, OK?'_

"Sure," said Naruto as he walked over to the log and sat down. "Hey Inner Sakura, do you have any thoughts about me and you? Heh heh!"

'_NARUTO, YOU PERVERT!' _she yelled in his head as she saw his mental images. _'YOU WILL DIE!'_

What a day they are gonna have together.

A/N: Heads: Did you like it?

Tails: Plz, say you did.

Together: Just tell us when you review.


End file.
